


Matters of Corporate Transfers of Power

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Eye Trauma, M/M, Spoilers, but it's cyborg eye trauma, sorry if this a little cruel fs;fd Im sorry, the pain of dating two different people am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: These things happen all the time
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Shadowy Figure (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: One Shot October [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Matters of Corporate Transfers of Power

Boxman wobbled from his bed, disgruntled noises coming from his mouth. He squinted through the hazy dark to see the digital glow reading three am. Way too early for this kind of thing.

The cyborg pulled himself off the floor, his clawed hand groping at the mattress to feel the leftover warmth of himself and a second person. Venomous was gone.

That’s the reason for his sudden awakening. An evening canoodling with the charming purple serpentine villain ended with a disappearance. Boxman mumbled to himself, “Of all the crummy...”

With the blinds shut in his Boxmore executive suite, navigating the bedroom proved harder in the dark. He stumbled, tripping over a shed pajama shirt on the floor. Carpet grazed his metal face, looking head on into the robot-patterned pajama button up shirt.

“OF ALL THE BIG HOOE—wait,” he gathered the shirt to bring under closer scrutiny, “This...this is Venomous’.”

He felt the material in his differing hands, “Of all things….why is it on the floor?”

Getting off the carpet again, he tied the shirt around his waist as he made way for the door. Weird, the hallway light was on.

Boxman grumbled, still tired and just wanting his purple live in partner to come back to bed with him. Details didn’t come to him as well as they should have. Rubbing his eyes, he began calling out to his partner, “Oh Professor! Professooooor! Come back to bed before I get really impatieeeent.”

In the midst of his sing-calling he shouted, stumbling right over a big hole in the floor. It wasn’t the usual hole either. He didn’t make out the details, but he could tell his bots’ handiwork as usual. No, it looked real clean. As he looked upward he spied a gaping hole in the ceiling, making an amateur view of the stars. He sputtered, “What the!?”

Just as he spoke openly to himself, he heard a muttering. It sounded like a voice carrying on currents of electricity. Boxman rubbed his organic eye. He heard that voice before…that same monotone voice, with a slight modulation.

“You know the thing about this place?” the voice asked.

Boxman muttered, “Excuse me?! You dare break into my place, bother my hubby, and ruin my sleep and THEN ask me about my place of business?!?!”

A figure floated from the ceiling, draped in tattered scarves, pants, and a hooded cloak. All those layers couldn’t disguise who that familiar smile was. The purple face grinned, “It’s all for show. Hit at it and it comes apart like scrap.”

Boxman’s lip quivered, confused more than anything. “Hey there….buddy. Trying out a new chemical...thing? All that bio science stuff I couldn’t get it but hey you’re purple and floating! Good for you!”

That grin gained a vicious edge, stretching out his hand, “You could write books on what you don’t know, Boxman. That’s why you brought me here.”

“Okay...but,” the cyborg roboticist felt his confidence grow shaky, “I saw it as a mutual thing?”

A blast of violent energy centered on one thing and one thing only: his cybernetic eye. Boxman cried out, gasping at his face as he felt the fiberglass optic snap and melt from the force of the energy, the metal around it warping, “GUH...Ve-venomous…..”

Venomous blew the smoke off his gloved hand, “Back when I was fooled by your lack of talent. But now that I’ve wakened up, it’s time I’ve taken over management.”

The cyborg fell flat on his ass, grasping his lip. This was no longer fear, but the pain of being stabbed, almost literally in the face, “Bu-but what about the shirt I gave you? You just trashed it on the floor?”

As Venomous was about to float away he scoffed, “That’s why you’re always second best, Boxman. A bleeding heart pretending he’s not. Don’t worry. I’ll let you keep your precious bots...in name.”

At that moment, Venomous was right. Boxman was a bleeding heart. At least...it felt that way.


End file.
